I'd Come For You
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Three Shot* Chelsea and Sheamus have been dating a while and Sheamus wants to take their relationship to the next level. Will Chelsea say yes? If she does what will happen? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

_Me: Alright guys I know what your thinking. Why didn't I add this as a Chapter of "My Happy Ending"? Well the reason is simple. I thought that this Chapter and the two to come in the future would be good as a story of their own. Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1: The Proposal, April 11, 2012

"Wow it's beautiful around here Stephen." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked around Dublin early. Lucky for them the Smackdown tour doesn't start until tomorrow night but for some reason Stephen wanted to come here early.

"Told ya." Stephen smiled as they walked back to his parents' house. He wasn't going to lie Stephen was nervous tonight but he couldn't let Chelsea know what was up. "If you ask me it's more beautiful then Edmonton."

"Don't push it." Chelsea giggled as both of them remembered when they first got together. It was last year around Christmas time when Stephen wanted to spend time with her and she let him and on Christmas day he asked if he could go out with her and that's how they currently were

"I'm not I'm just telling the truth." Stephen smiled as they made it to his parents house "Hey want to go around back it's beautiful around this time."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen went around to the back and she cuddled close to him as they walked to the back "Can't we agree that both places are equally beautiful?" She asked

"Well tonight we can." Stephen smiled as they walked up the hill that was in the back yard "Tomorrow I'm starting up again."

"Yeah yeah you love me too much." Chelsea smiled as they saw a Blanket below them and she smiled more "Did you plan this?"

"Maybe." Stephen smiled as they laid down on it and Chelsea laid her head on his chest and smiled at him

"I love you." Chelsea smiled

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her then they cuddled for a while then Stephen smiled more at her

"I can't believe we've come along a long way from the short time we've been dating." Chelsea smiled "Ever since you asked me out on Christmas I've been the happiest I've ever been in a long time. Every time I thought something bad would happen between the two of us or you change for the worse you always prove me wrong. You're the only person who can do that and not face my wrath later." She said with a giggle "We've also came so far in a short amount of time. We're doing everything together now. Hell we're even on Permanent Probation together." She said giggling and Stephen chuckled and held her close

"I'm surprised myself Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her "When I asked you out I was nervous because I thought you saw me as a Red Headed Irish pervert." He said chuckling and Chelsea giggled

"I never thought of you that way." Chelsea giggled as she smiled at him "Besides we didn't have sex until I was ready and hell when I was you were gentle when you took my virginity. There aren't many guys like you Stephen."

"I thought you would also freak out because I'm 14 years older than you." Stephen said

"Both of us agreed that it doesn't matter as long as we love each other and believe me Stephen I'm so in love with you right now I'd do anything for you." Chelsea said "Minus killing someone, Abandon my family and…"

"I get it Chelsea." Stephen chuckled as he softly took her right hand and kissed it and she blushed "I feel the same way about you and then some." He said as they got up for a minute and Stephen got down on one knee and Chelsea gasped happily "Chelsea I would do anything to make you happy and safe. I would do anything to be with you for everyday of my life because even one minute without you is like pure torture for me. Chelsea I've decided a while ago I can't live without you." He said looking her in the eyes and Chelsea looked back about to Cry

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea said holding back her tears and Stephen got in his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a Aquamarine and Pink Sapphire Butterfly ring with Diamonds

"Chelsea Christina Benoit will you marry me?" Stephen asked

"Yes!" Chelsea smiled unable to hold back her tears as her and Stephen hugged for a good while then after a while when Chelsea stopped crying Stephen smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her some more then they both kissed each other slow and passionate for a while.

"There you guys are." Stephen's sister Trinity said as she walked up the hill and found them "Mom and Dad have been worried sick about you two."

"Forgive me for wanting to spend some alone time with my Fiancée." Stephen said holding Chelsea close to him

"I wish you would have told…wait Fiancée?" Trinity asked and she noticed the ring on Chelsea's finger and she squealed happily "Congratulations Chelsea and let me be the first to say welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled nervously

"Come on we better go tell everyone else." Stephen smiled as Trinity went ahead of them and he gave Chelsea another soft and passionate Kiss "I love you Chelsea."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she held his hand and they followed Trinity back to the house.

_Me: Awwwww That was so sweet of Stephen and about time their engaged since they basically act like a Married Couple (Minus all the fighting lol) I'll post the Wedding and Wedding Night Chapters when they happen :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

_Me: FINALLY The wedding is here :D :D I hope you guys enjoy :D and sorry if the Vows suck but I'm not good with Wedding Chapters. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, Erulastiel Nostariel, and Miss Punk-sXe for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D And thank you to everyone who favorited this story and put it on their alerts you guys rule as well :D :D On with the story and Amy, Christa and Sarah belong to DanDJohnMLover :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 2: The Wedding July 11, 2012

It was the day of the wedding and Chelsea and all her Bridesmaids which was Joslin who was her maid of honor, Lindsay Hennig, Trinity, and Cecilia Galloway. While the girls already had their dresses on which were Dark blue with different designs. Trinity's had one long sleeve on hers, Lindsay's was strapless, Cecilia's had small sleeves on it and Joslin's was strapless. Meanwhile Chelsea already had on her dress as well which was a really light pink sleeveless dress with pink flowers on the top around her chest and torso and down on the side of her dress. While the girls were talking Chelsea just smiled.

"Hey Chels excited about today?" Joslin asked as Chelsea said nothing and looked down and smiled "Chels? Are you ok?" Joslin asked as Chelsea smiled some more "Are you turning into Brooke?" She asked and Trinity slapped her upside the head

"Joslin!" Trinity snapped

"What?" Joslin asked as Chelsea softly giggled

"Relax I'm not turning into Brooke." Chelsea smiled "I'm just really happy today."

"Are you nervous though?" Cecilia asked "I mean I did hear that people get nervous on their weddings."

"I know they do and I'm not going to lie I'm kind of am nervous but at the same time I'm really happy that this is happening. I'm really excited that Stephen and I are going to be together forever." Chelsea smiled some more

"She must really love your brother." Joslin whispered to Trinity.

"You should see them when they're alone." Trinity whispered to Joslin "They're always around each other and never letting each other go."

"Oh I thought you meant…"

"If this wedding is ruined because of your mouth I'm dipping you in water then putting you in the freezer." Trinity growled and Joslin shuddered

"You're more evil than Stephen." Joslin said as she looked over at Chelsea. "Chels did you hear what…You're zoned out again aren't you?" She asked as Chelsea looked down and smiled

"_I can't believe today is finally here." _Chelsea thought as she smiled to herself _"Stephen and I will be together forever." _

"Yep she's zoned out." Joslin said as there was a knock on the door.

"You better not be my brother." Trinity said got to the door.

"It's not its Chelsea's grandpa." Chelsea's Grandpa Michael said as Trinity opened the door and Chelsea got up to hug him.

"Grandpa." Chelsea smiled happily as she ran over and hugged him

"You ready Chelsea?" Michael asked

"It's time already?" Chelsea asked as Michael nodded his head

"Nervous?" He asked and Chelsea smiled nodded her head

"A little but I know what I'm doing." Chelsea smiled "Grandpa Stephen means the world to me I don't know what I would do without him."

"I know sweetheart and he cares about you too. You two are meant for each other." Michael smiled at Chelsea

"Thank you Grandpa." Chelsea smiled as the Bridesmaids walked out with the Groomsmen. Joslin to PJ, Trinity to Drew, Cecilia to Michael (Derrick Bateman) and Lindsay to Brock (Yes Brock was a Groomsman). Chelsea looked out and saw her friends Carrie Copeland and Ally Bennett. Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivan and Amy Hardy from TNA. She also saw her family as well and her step sister Krista Sullivan (No relation to Christa btw) When everyone was settled Chelsea saw Stephen and smiled to herself as she blushed a light pink.

"Ready Chelsea?" Michael asked and Chelsea nodded her head as Michael held her arm by arm and Chelsea put her veil over her face as they walked out and when they got to the alter Chelsea smiled as she turned to face Stephen and they held each other hand and hand.

"You look beautiful Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he gently flipped over Chelsea's veil and she blushed some more

"You look pretty handsome yourself Stephen." Chelsea smiled as the pastor walked to the alter

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join these two in marriage. Now the couple has written their own vows and they would like to begin." He said as Chelsea and Stephen couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Chelsea when you came into my life I didn't know how I felt at first but then as we started being friends and then that turned into so much more than that. I knew that you were the one for me but I also knew the pain you went through losing your dad in a tragic manner that I wanted to get in somehow and help you through it but I knew you didn't want anyone in but when you finally opened up to me I wanted to be there for you and take your pain away from you. Even if it took the rest of my life. After today I'll continue to do that for ya and be there to love and support you no matter what." Stephen said softly as he gently caressed Chelsea's cheek and she smiled holding back her tears.

"Stephen when I met you I thought you were going to kill me for crashing into you." Chelsea said and her and Stephen chuckled and everyone at the wedding laughed "But you didn't and I thought that was the start of our friendship. You were always there for me and supported me no matter what. Even when Joslin was with the Divas of Doom and was an ass to me." She said and Joslin quietly backed up from the other Bridesmaids "When you asked me out on Christmas I'm not going to lie I was scared but I was also happy at the same time. After we started dating became the happiest time in my life in recent memory. You were there for me darning my ups and darning my downs and I was there for you. And I'll continue to do that for you I'll also continue to love and support you like you do me." She said as she smiled at Stephen

"Does anyone object to this?" The pastor asked as Stephen and Chelsea looked around basically giving everyone the 'Object and you'll tap out or get your head kicked off' face after nobody objected they turned towards each other again.

"Stephen do you take Chelsea Benoit to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Stephen smiled at Chelsea.

"Chelsea do you take Stephen Farrelly to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Chelsea smiled softly at Stephen.

"And by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said as Chelsea and Stephen smiled at each other and they softly and passionately kissed each other and it was the best kiss the two of them had from each other. After they got done kissing they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I can't believe it now." Chelsea smiled softly as Stephen kissed her cheek and she blushed

"Well believe it Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"I love you my husband." Chelsea smiled

"I love you too my wife." Stephen smiled as they walked out for the party.

_Me: Yes! :D :D They're finally married :D :D Wooooo. Wonder how the party (And the Wedding night) Will turn out? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Night

_Me: FINALLY! I got this Chapter up :D :D Sorry I took so long but my computer got busted for a few months and I took my time with it because I wanted it to be super good because this Chapter is the wedding night after all ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would like to add ghunter182003 for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D And I would like to think HartAttackKidd for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Warning this Chapter has lemons in it don't like don't read. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 3: Wedding Night July 11, 2012

After the wedding party which turned out pretty good (Sarah caught the bouquet and Frankie caught the Gardner) Chelsea and Stephen went up to their room while the guests were cleaning up for them (A/N: I think you can guess why lol ;D)

"You ok Chels?" Stephen asked as they walked up to their room.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Chelsea smiled

"Thinking? About what?" Stephen asked

"How I'm so lucky right now to have the best husband in the world." Chelsea smiled as she looked down and Stephen picked her up and kissed her softly.

"Well I feel the same way about having the best wife in the world." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly again as he opened the door and they saw that their friends were busy in there and by that they mean there was rose pedals on the bed along with some unlit candles and a bottle of champagne chilling with two glasses along with a plate of Strawberries on the bed stand.

"Looks like someone was in our room while we were at the party." Stephen smiled as Chelsea softly kissed him.

"We've got to think them tomorrow." She smiled

"You're right." Stephen smiled some more then kissed Chelsea's neck "But tonight you're all mine my love."

"Think I can get into something comfortable?" Chelsea asked giving Stephen the puppy dog eyes look

"Go right ahead my love." Stephen smiled as the two kissed again then he put Chelsea down and she went to the bathroom and pulled out a Spell of Lust Flyaway Baby Doll top and thong in blue and black and put them on. And smiled to herself about how lucky she was to have Stephen by her side. When she got done she smiled some more and peeked in the bedroom and walked out.

"Sorry I took so long." Chelsea smiled seductively at her husband who took off his coat, shirt and tie

"Its al…ok who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Stephen asked as he got up and put his arms around Chelsea's waist and Chelsea giggled

"I told you I was going to get more comfortable." Chelsea giggled as Stephen kissed her neck softly

"I had no idea you would look this amazing." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck some more then kissed Chelsea passionately as he gently picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. After they did Stephen started kissing her neck again and Chelsea held on to him as he continued to kiss her neck. While he did that he removed one of the straps and gently kissed her shoulder then he removed the other strap and pulled her top off and she blushed a light pink as he gently fondled her breasts and she moaned. While he was doing that he put her right nipple in his mouth and gently teased the left one. While he was doing that Chelsea put one of her hands in his fiery red hair and moaned some more as he switched nipples. After sucking on her left nipple some more he went back up and kissed her passionately and she kissed back pulling him close to her. They were both moaning while Stephen was kissing her he slowly moved his hand to where her underwear was and gently stroked her cilt and Chelsea gently broke the kiss and she moaned loudly.

"You wouldn't want to worry the other guests." Stephen softly smiled at her

"Have them worry." Chelsea said as she looked down and blushed "We're doing what any normal newlywed couple does on their wedding night." She smiled as she softly kissed Stephen again and he kissed her back. While they were kissing Stephen started massaging her through her underwear some more only this time he was doing it a little harder. When he was Chelsea moaned louder into the kiss and eventually broke it again and started getting louder.

"Stephen…I can't….I'm close…!" Chelsea moaned louder as Stephen went harder then she screamed his name and came hard then she hugged him for support. "I….can't believe I came…this fast." She said out of breath "You're just that damn good Stephen."

"Well I do try to please my wife." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck again and she moaned as she ran her nails down his back

"Let me try to please my husband." Chelsea smiled as Stephen took off her underwear.

"Please me? Chelsea you please me all the time." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got on top of him and smiled

"Let me try on my own my love." Chelsea smiled as she blushed deeply as she took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his underwear and she blushed some more.

"Chelsea if you're too nervous you don't have to." Stephen smiled and Chelsea softly kissed him

"I want to." Chelsea smiled as she slowly kissed his neck then she kissed down his chest. When she got down to his crouch she smiled before slowly sticking it in her mouth and started sucking on it. While Chelsea was doing that she swore that she heard Stephen swear under his breath. While he was doing that she sucked on him harder.

"Oh Chels…" Stephen moaned as Chelsea started sucking him harder and when she felt like he was close he gently pulled her away.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Chelsea asked as Stephen softly kissed her

"No Chels I just want to come somewhere else." He said huskily in her ear and she shuddered as he kissed her passionately again and she kissed back as he laid her down without breaking the kiss and entered her which the both of them moaned at that. When Stephen was fully in her he started moving slow at first for Chelsea's sake.

"Stephen go faster please!" Chelsea begged as Stephen went faster

"Damn…you're tight…" Stephen groaned as he went faster and started going harder.

"You're so big Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as she started moving her hips with his movements but eventually let him have all the control as his thrusts got harder. "Stephen…I can't hold it in anymore!" She yelled after a while

"Me either Chels!" Stephen yelled as he went harder and Chelsea couldn't take it as she screamed his name and came hard and he wasn't far behind as he soon screamed Chelsea's name and came deep inside of her and collapsed on top of her gently. Then when he had the strength he pulled out and lay down next to her and she got close to him and laid her head on his Chest and he put his arms around her.

"How was that Mrs. Farrelly?" He asked as Chelsea giggled

"It was wonderful Mr. Farrelly." Chelsea giggled some more as she hugged him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea stayed in one another's embraces for a long while.

After a while Chelsea and Stephen decided to take a bath together. When they got in Stephen drew Chelsea close to him and she sighed happily in his embrace

"This feels nice." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his embrace and he kissed her forehead

"I'm glad I'm with ya for life." Stephen smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled "You're the only one for me Stephen. I mean it."

"You're the only one I want Chelsea." Stephen smiled happily as he held Chelsea close to him. "You're the only one I trust with my heart because I know you won't break it."

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she turned around and kissed him softly and hugged him "I would never break your heart."

"Your heart is safe with me Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he nuzzled her "I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"I love you Stephen. You mean the world to me." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him softly again

"To me you are the world." Stephen smiled as he looked her in the eyes and he softly kissed her passionately and felt her go on him and the both of them moaned as he turned the kiss a bit rough as she started moving.

"Mmmmmmm Stephen." Chelsea moaned softly as he started kissing her neck.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he kissed her neck some more as she moved some more and eventually he started moving as well and after a while the both of them came at the same time and held on to each other and smiled at each other.

After a bit the two got out of the tub and Stephen wrapped a towel around the two and dried them off, after a minute he wrapped the towel around Chelsea and got himself a towel and wrapped it around his waist and the two walked back in the bedroom and got on the bed.

"Close your eyes Chels." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him

"Why?" Chelsea asked as she lightly blushed

"Just trust me." Stephen smiled some more as Chelsea closed her eyes and he got the plate of Strawberries and put it on his lap. "Ok open your mouth."

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Chelsea said turning red

"Chels I may be a pervert but I'm not _that_ much of a pervert." Stephen said "Trust me."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she opened her mouth and Stephen got a Strawberry and fed it to her "Mmmmmm." She smiled as she opened her eyes and Smiled as she got one and fed it to Stephen. The two continued to feed each other strawberries for a while, and then after Stephen fed her one more he gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips and he gently laid her down and took her towel off and put the plate off his lap.

"Close your eyes again Chels." Stephen smiled

"What is it with these surprises?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Just love surprising ya." Stephen smiled as he winked at her and she closed her eyes and Stephen smirked as he got an ice cube from where the champagne was chilling and started gently dragging it along her body and she jumped a bit.

"Damn that's cold!" Chelsea said jumping

"Keep them closed." Stephen said as the ice melted and the next thing Chelsea felt was his tongue licking where the ice was and she moaned.

"Damn that feels good." Chelsea moaned as Stephen licked her some more then stopped and opened the champagne and smirked and poured a bit on her and started sucking it off her and she moaned loudly.

"Like that baby?" Stephen asked as Chelsea opened her eyes and nodded unable to speak as Stephen poured some near her womanhood and sucked on it and she moaned loudly. Then he moved over to her womanhood and started sucking on it.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she put her hand in his hair as he sucked on her some more "Oh Stephen." She moaned as he started licking her

"Come for me Chelsea." Stephen growled after a while and Chelsea screamed his name and came.

"Damn." Chelsea breathed as Stephen stole a kiss from her.

"That never gets old." Stephen smiled as he positioned himself and Chelsea took off his towel

"Damn your mouth is good but your friend here." Chelsea smirked stroking Stephen "Is amazing."

"Tell me where you want my friend." Stephen whispered in her ear

"Inside me." Chelsea smiled

"Where inside you? He can always go inside your mouth again." Stephen smirked softly

"Stephen please don't tease me." Chelsea begged

"Tell me where in detail and I'll be glad to give you what you want." Stephen smirked

"In my pussy." Chelsea said turning red as Stephen gently entered her and they both moaned.

"Good girl." Stephen smiled as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"I hate it when you tease me like that Ste." Chelsea moaned as she blushed and wrapped her arms around him as he thrust in her some more.

"But I think its fun." Stephen smiled as he moaned and thrust in her some more and Chelsea just kissed him passionately and Chelsea flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Too bad I get to get on top now." Chelsea smirked as she moaned and moved her hips.

"I think you look sexy on top anyway." Stephen moaned as he thrust into her as they both moaned loudly

"Stephen I'm coming!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"Me too Chels!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea screamed his name and came and collapsed on him and after a few Stephen thrust into her one last time and screamed her name and came.

"Damn that felt amazing." Chelsea smiled as she caught her breath "You are truly an amazing guy Stephen."

"I'm your amazing guy." Stephen smiled as he held her close "And nothing will change that."

"I'm glad." Chelsea smiled as she yawned and closed her eyes "I love you Mr. Farrelly."

"I love you too Mrs. Farrelly." Stephen smiled as he pulled up the covers and held her close "I will always love you Chelsea." He said as he closed his eyes and held her close to him.

_Me: Damn Chelsea is one lucky girl ;D ;D That was one hot and Romantic Wedding night ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone ;D ;D_


End file.
